Dragoon VS Uther
by Tut-tut-lady-luck
Summary: Dragoon finds the amulet on Uther's neck before he tries to heal him. He takes it off and successfully heals Uther, but what are the consequences? What will Uther do when Arthur tells him that he was saved by magic. All Arther knows is that the sorcerer named Dragoon is going to be the next to burn.


**Hey guys, I thought of this randomly one day. I seriously hope I portray Dragoon correctly, I am sorry if I don't. **

**A lot of this fic is my revenge at Uther because I strongly hate him. I mean, his only character is 'I HATE MAGIC' and occasionally 'DON'T LET ARTHUR BE A GOOD PERSON' ugggg ok I'll get off my soap box now.**

**I hope this is as funny to you guys as it was in my head!**

When Dragoon and Arthur finally made it into Uther's room, they didn't waste words. Dragoon trudged over to his side, reaching into his bag to pull out a potion Gaius had helped him make. He went to pour a few drops into Uther's mouth when he paused. He could feel something off, something magical.

Dragoon set the potion down, placing his hands over Uther's stomach, trying to pinpoint where the magic was coming from. It was subtle, and it clearly hadn't been activated yet. But where was it coming from…

"What are you doing?" Arthur grumbled, getting more and more anxious.

"Questions," Dragoon snapped, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Arthur sighed and quieted.

Finally, Dragon found it was coming from Uther's chest. He moved his shirt, finding an amulet with runes on it. He ripped it off, showing it to Arthur.

"Do you know what this is?" Dragoon asked. When Arthur shook his head, he continued, "It is some sort of curse. It hasn't been activated yet, so I can only assume it was placed on his neck recently. Perhaps even as recent as while he was unconscious." Dragoon focused on it, pushing his magic into it to find it's purpose. He gasped, taking a step back. "Someone knew."

"Knew what?" Arthur asked.

"Someone knew you were going to seek out magic. What, did you go around telling everyone? Clearly someone wanted me to fail! This is meant to reverse any healing magic!" Dragoon snapped, his voice rising in volume and sarcasm.

"I only told a few people! I told Gaius and Merlin of course, and Aggrivaine. That's it, I swear!"

"You told Aggrivaine?" Dragoon asked, then his expression soured. "Of course you told Aggrivaine… He's your adviser after all." He said sarcastically.

"Is that so wrong?" Arthur asked, confused.

"It led to someone trying to kill Uther didn't it," he said, then turned back to Uther, "We don't have much time. I'll do all I can."

Dragoon poured the potion in Uther's mouth and started his spell. It was a tricky one, especially since he had never been able to try it before. His book had warned him that it would take a lot of his strength if it worked properly. But it would be worth it.

Dragoon finished his spell and stumbled back, panting. His old limbs gave out and he fell down on the hard ground. Arthur made to go help him up, but he stopped when Uther gasped and opened his eyes.

"Arthur," he whispered, a ghost of a smile coming on his face.

"Father," Arthur whispered, a smile of his own coming full force on his face.

"Don't mind me," Dragoon grumbled as he struggled to get up, "I'm just an old man."

"Right, sorry," Arthur said, moving around the bed to help him up, "Father, this is-"

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Uther gasped, "That's the escaped sorcerer! Get away from him!"

"Father, it's alright," Arthur said, "He helped us. He healed you!"

"Healed me! You don't honestly believe that do you?" Uther asked incredulously, "He's a sorcerer! He wouldn't help me!"

"Quite the contrary, highne-" Dragoon began.

"_Silence_," Uther snapped, "You have no right to speak!"

"Father, calm down. He helped you! I saw it with my own eyes!" Arthur shouted.

"And I suppose he did it without a price?" Uther demanded, "Sorcerers always have their own agenda! What was his price?"

Arthur paused. He glanced at Dragoon, who was shaking his head with a fearful expression on his face. Arthur looked down at the amulet still in his hand. One that had just recently put so much doubt in Aggrivaine. Suddenly things started to piece together.

"He's right," Arthur whispered, "You wanted me to legalize magic. You wanted me to doubt Aggrivaine because he is against magic. This was never for anything good, it was just for your own gain!"

"No," Dragoon said, tears gathering in his eyes, "I only wanted to show you that magic could do good. I just-"

"Silence," Arthur shouted, drawing his sword, "How dare you take advantage of my situation!" Arthur advanced.

"Arthur wait," Dragoon said, backing away, "That isn't-"

"Shut up sorcerer!" Arthur shouted, swinging his sword in his trademark circle, "There is nothing for you to say anymore."

Merlin closed his eyes, letting a tear slip down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered and willed a pot to knock out both Arthur and Uther. They both were out cold. Merlin let out a broken sob. How could he have been so _stupid_! He had basically accused Aggrivaine and brought Uther back to life _and he had expected it to go smoothly!_ He had ruined everything!

Merlin fumbled for his potion to bring him back to his normal age. As soon as he had taken off the huge red cloak, he stumbled out the door to go back to Gaius. He had to get control of himself before Arthur came to find him.

"Gaius," he gasped as he stumbled inside, tears still running down his face. "Gaius I- I did it but-" he sat down heavily, "Uther convinced him that I was evil," he whispered.

"Oh my boy," Gaius sighed.

Merlin collapsed onto the nearest chair. He put his head in his hands, trembling slightly, "I can't believe I thought this would fix everything," he whispered, "I ruined everything."

Gaius came over to pat his shoulder, not entirely sure what to say. They sat in grim silence for a few minutes.

"I need to calm down," Merlin eventually said, "Arthur can't see me like this, he'll wake up any moment."

"Wake up?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow.

Merlin didn't respond. He went to the water bucket and splashed some water on his face. He sighed, "Gaius, you're the smartest person I know. Can you try to find a way to fix this?"

"I can try my boy," Gaius replied.

Merlin nodded, "I better go check on the royals. I'll see you tonight Gaius."

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice echoed. Merlin paused, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on his face. He ran towards Arthur's voice shouting "Yes sire?"

"Merlin where have you been?" Arthur grumbled, looking like tasted something foul.

"You gave me time off, remember?" Merlin said, "How did it go?"

Arthur sighed. "My father is alive. But I was a fool to trust that sorcerer."

"Why? If he healed your father then he must have been good."

"Merlin, sorcerers always have their own agenda. They only do good to deceive." Arthur grumbled, "He only did it so I would legalize magic when I became king. I can't believe I listened to him."

"But what if he was actually good?" Merlin tried. He knew deep down it was useless, but he had to try, "Maybe he wanted to show you that magic could be used for good."

Arthur scoffed, "Magic is not good. I've never met a sorcerer that didn't want to hurt people. Plus, he tried to accuse Aggrivaine. No doubt he planted that stupid pendant." Arthur sighed, "We need to catch this sorcerer before he can hide. Go fetch my armor and ready my horse as fast as you can. We ride to that hut immediately." With that Arthur stormed away.

Merlin frowned. Perhaps… Perhaps he could still convince Arthur that he, well Dragoon, meant no harm. A visit would probably do some good.

Merlin smiled as a plan began to formulate in his head. This could still work out after all.

Arthur went to his father's room. He was surprised to find his father's servant putting Uther's armor on.

"Father, what are you doing up?" Arthur demanded.

"That _sorcerer_ did one thing right." Uther spat, then his tone softened, "The sorcerer did a perfect job healing me. He probably planned this all. I will go with you to get this Dragoon."

Arthur hesitated but nodded. He could use his father's expertise in killing sorcerers. Plus, he knew his father would never fall for any of the sorcerer's tricks. Arthur turned and went to find Merlin.

Thanks to Gaius claiming to need Merlin for something, it wasn't difficult to convince Arthur to let Merlin stay. Of course, Merlin didn't stay, he turned himself old and went as fast as he could to the hut. Arthur beat him there, but not by much.

But when he saw two horses outside of the hut… he started getting nervous.

"Just a knight," he tried to convince himself, "It has to be a knight…"

Dragoon opened the door with magic from a safe distance away. Both Uther and Arthur roared a wordless battle cry and lunged out of the narrow doorway. However, when no one was there, they both lost their balance and fell on their faces.

"Nice to see you two gentlemen!" Dragoon greeted, making no effort to hide his amused grin, "How did I know you two would be dropping by."

They both scrambled up, swords held at the ready. Dragoon's smile disappeared.

"Of course you brought him," Dragoon grumbled, "Did it ever occur to you that he shouldn't be here?" he pointed at Uther.

"Why ever not sorcerer?" Uther sneered.

"You should be resting you idiot," Dragoon snapped.

Arthur stalked closer, brandishing his sword, "You dare call your king an idiot?"

Dragoon rolled his eyes, "Think about it from my perspective, would you? I go out of my way to heal someone who has murdered my kind, and this is what I get as a thank you?"

"You attacked us!" Uther shouted.

"It was _self-defense_!" Merlin cried in his own voice. He quickly cleared his throat, it returned to his spell induced huskiness, "All I did was knock you out for ten minutes so I could leave. If I was evil, would I have left you unharmed?"

"Don't listen to him Arthur," Uther said as he twirled his sword, "He's trying to deceive you again!"

"Deceit?" Dragoon snapped. He had had enough of Uther, "How dare you accuse me of deceit!" He waved a hand and both swords flew away. Both of them looked stunned as Dragoon stormed up to Uther, "You are a tyrant Uther! You abuse your power! How dare you accuse magic of being evil when you used it for your own gain!"

"Father, what is he talking about?" Arthur asked, his eyes never leaving Dragoon.

"Nothing Arthur, he is bluffing," Uther said cooly.

"Am I?" Dragoon asked, "How about the real reason you started the purge? Your wife's death?"

Uther blanched a bit. There was no way he actually knew about that! Unless…

"Morgause," he hissed, "Is that how you know?"

Dragoon laughed, "Of course not, Morgause is a fool who only thinks of her own gain. But I owe you no explanation."

"Morgause was wrong though," Arthur said uncertainly.

"Morgause twisted the truth," Dragoon corrected, "She used it for her own gain, but she wasn't wrong."

"But Merlin said-"

"Merlin was trying to stop you from murdering your father! He knew you would never have forgiven yourself!"

Arthur dropped his sword, trying to process this.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Uther, "Your deceit has gone too far! Come back and face justice or you will die where you stand!"

Dragoon smirked, "You have no weapon, what sort of threat are you to me?"

Uther roared and charged Dragoon, pulling a knife out of his sleeve as he ran.

"Stop," Dragoon ordered, his eyes flashing. Uther froze in place. Arthur moved in protest, but Dragoon held out a hand in warning. The message was clear, move and I'll freeze you too. Dragoon snatched the knife out of Uther's hands and tossed it away. Uther couldn't move, and it was a good thing because the death glare Dragoon was giving him would have made him flinch in a very unkingly fashion.

"You will face the truth Uther," Dragoon whispered in a deadly tone, "Both you and your son shall know of your deceit."

"I deceived no one!" Uther forced himself to say despite his frozen lips.

Dragoon looked at him in disgust, "What about when Morganna fell down the stairs?" he asked, "No medicine could save her, isn't that right?" Uther paled.

Arthur frowned. He remembered the incident well, he had been so scared for her. But now the sorcerer had to be lying since medicine had saved her.

Right?

"That's right Uther. I know about that. Do you want to tell Arthur?" Dragoon said, some smugness coming into his voice. Dragoon then took the freezing spell off of Uther, sending him a clear look that told him to keep it civil or else he would freeze him again.

Inside, this was killing Merlin to reveal so much to Arthur at once. However, it had to be done or else Arthur would never know how wrong Uther really was. He had to put doubt in his mind or else he would stay adamantly against magic.

Uther sputtered a bit, his face turning a bit red. "There is nothing to tell."

"Isn't there?" Dragoon smirked, "Isn't the fact that you asked Gaius to heal her significant?" Dragoon's sarcasm turned into anger, "How dare you burn peaceful magic-users and then turn around and use magic for your own selfish needs?"

Arthur gasped, "Father, is it true?"

"I-I will not be talked to like this by a _sorcerer_! How could you even know about that?" Uther sputtered, his face turning more and more red.

"Gaius didn't have the power to heal her so he came to me. I am the one that healed her," Dragoon spat.

"Ha!" Uther cried, "You only healed her because you knew she would betray us!"

"You really think that?" Dragoon snapped, "No! You know nothing of my motives. I knew that her death would destroy Camelot's morale. And," He added with a glare, "I figured that if Morgana died you would overreact as you did with Ygraine. Remember that? You killed thousands because you blamed someone else for your own mistake."

Uther clenched his fist, clearly about to try to attack Dragoon again. But Arthur stopped him. "Father, I don't understand. Is he telling the truth or not?"

"Don't listen to the sorcerer Arthur," Uther snapped.

"That isn't an answer," Arthur said, sounding a bit angry.

"Fine!" Uther shouted, "He is right, but he's only trying to upset you, Arthur. He's a sorcerer, he's evil!"

"I can't believe this!" Arthur shouted, "You went to a sorcerer for the same reason I did, and you still call them evil?"

"They are evil!" Uther shouted.

"Then why ask them for help?!" Arthur shouted, rage in his voice.

Uther didn't respond. His silence was all the answer Arthur needed.

Arthur saw red. He made to swing at his father for the coward he was.

"Ah!" Dragoon shouted, putting up a barrier between them, "Can't have that now, can we. No, Pendragon."

"Let me go Dragoon, he deserves justice just like everyone else!" Arthur hissed in fury.

"You are not the one to punish him, young Pendragon. If you wish it," He paused for dramatic effect, "I could invoke the Triple-Goddess for justice. However, I can already tell you that she is not pleased."

Arthur paused, and shook his head. An idea was forming in his head.

"Can the Triple-Goddess strip him of his role as King? Could she pass it on to me?"

"Arthur!" gasped Uther, "How dare you even suggest-"

Dragoon silenced Uther without even looking at him. He studied Arthur, trying to figure out if that was a good idea.

"Hmm," he smiled, "It's not a horrible idea, which almost surprises me," He ignored Arthur's protest at that, "I could try, however, it isn't an easy task. It would take all the magic I possess just to ask her. And you would need to be prepared Arthur. Your heart would need to be pure enough for her to accept you. If you put the crown into her hands, she may not choose you."

Arthur looked conflicted. He didn't think he could accept magic so fast, it went against everything he had ever been taught. Plus, there was always going to be someone better, there was no way this goddess would choose him.

"They won't choose me," He said quietly, "I am not good enough, and even if I wanted to, I can't just legalize magic after the purge, it will start a civil war."

"They know that Arthur," Dragoon said, "I happen to believe that you will be chosen,"

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked.

"Because you are the once and future king," Dragoon said, smiling slightly, "It's your choice. If you decide to do it, tell your manservant Merlin. He'll get a message to me."

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur asked incredulously, "How is he supposed to do that?"

Dragoon turned to march back to his hut, "Through Gaius of course, what did you think I meant? Oh, and that silencing spell will last until tonight. I think it's better that way, but I suppose one night will have to do," With that, Dragoon snapped the door shut.

Arthur looked at his father and couldn't help the resentment in his eyes. He shook his head and mounted his horse.

On the ride back to the castle, Arthur considered his options. If that old man thought he would be chosen, it must mean something right? Especially considering that he's a sorcerer.

"Gaius, what does it mean to be a once and future king?" Arthur asked a few days after meeting with Dragoon.

Gaius startled at that, "Where'd you hear that, my lord?"

"Dragoon said it. It seemed significant, like it was the reason he thought I could be a good king. I don't know if it is just something he said or…" Arthur shook his head, confused, "I figured you would know."

Gaius huffed, trying to think of a way to word his next sentence, "Well sire, the once and future king is a thing of legend. It is said that he shall bring about Albion, a state of peace between all people."

"Even magic users?" Arthur asked.

"Even them," Gaius agreed, "It is also said that he shall have a companion and protector. The greatest sorcerer of all time. Someone named Emrys."

"Emrys. Do you know who this 'Emrys' is?" Arthur asked.

Gaius paused, then shrugged, "It isn't the time to say such things sire."

Arthur huffed, pacing around the small room. He made a mental note to get his court physician a bigger room, it was extremely cramped with all the books and work tables.

"So this Emrys is helping me make Albion. So it must mean that I should go to the Triple Goddess?" Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself.

"I believe it is worth the risk sire," Gaius said.

Merlin had practically exploded with happiness when Arthur told him to send a message to Dragoon. He also somehow had gotten them a meeting within an hour. It almost seemed like they were friends.

Except he still refused to come along to meet him. Honestly, his manservant was one of the strangest people in all of Camelot.

Arthur arrived at the tiny hut, grateful for the hour-long ride to collect his thoughts.

"I'm ready," he said.

Dragoon smiled. He motioned Arthur to follow him, and they made their way to a strange clearing.

"This is the sacred grove," Dragoon said, "It is the perfect place to do this."

He started chanting. His chant rose and fell in volume, taking nearly three minutes. Once Dragoon was done, a white light descended on both of them.

"**You seek judgement"** boomed a voice from the heavens.

"**We shall choose," ** a second voice said.

"**Camelot's crown shall no longer be on Uther Pendragon's head," **said the third.

"**Arthur Pendragon," **all three thundered in unison, "**Take a knee."**

Arthur knelt, trying not to look frightened. The pure power and authority from the triple goddess shook him to his core.

"**We deem you worthy, Arthur Pendragon," **They said, "**Rise as the king of Camelot," **

Arthur rose, elation filling his entire being. He was worthy! The goddess believed he would bring Albion.

The light disappeared. Arthur looked at where Dragoon had been. However he was surprised to see Merlin standing in that red robe, looking like he was holding back tears. His jaw dropped, "What are you-"

"Eh!" Merlin screwed his face into a scowl, assuming Arthur's shock was from seeing Dragoon so emotional, "I'm not getting emotional, you're getting emotional!" he snapped, not noticing his less than husky voice.

"_Mer_lin! What in the name of the holy grail are you _doing_ here?!" Arthur cried.

Merlin's eyebrows shot into his disheveled hair. He looked down at himself, and was shocked to see his hands were youthful. He suddenly realized that the triple goddess had taken off his disguise.

"Oh," he scrambled, "I just got here!"

"You just got here? Where's Dragoon?!"

"He left!" Merlin said, "I passed him on my way here!"

"Why are you wearing his robe?" Arthur demanded.

"Ah… I was...cold? Yes, I was super cold! Dragoon lent it to me!"

Arthur shook his head, he couldn't believe his manservant had taken the poor man's cloak. Honestly, his manservant was just plain weird.

"Come on _Mer_lin, I'll fill you in on the way back to Camelot. And leave the cloak at Dragoon's hut! You can't just take people's things like that!"

Back at Camelot, Uther's outraged shouts could be heard throughout the whole castle. But he wasn't king anymore, so no one paid him any mind.

**So that's it! That too to write, just sayin.**

**So I hope you guys liked it! This is a one shot! Do not expect another because Dragoon isn't easy to write.**

**Oblivious Arthur is though ;p**

**I love it sooooooo much when you guys give me feedback, especially reviews. It really motivates me to write more stories so please let me know if you liked this!**

**Love you guys!**

**-TTLL**


End file.
